La última carta de los Dalek
by Vick Pena
Summary: Un extraño hombre salva a Lisa de morir a manos de unos entes que él llama Daleks, de pronto, Lisa se ve envuelta en una intriga que vas más allá del tiempo y el espacio.


Desde una pesada oscuridad, lentamente y como si emergiera de los más profundos abismos de la consciencia humana, Elizabeth Hayes regresó al mundo de los vivos.

Oía un tremendo alboroto que llegó a ella desde un volumen muy bajo hasta convertirse en una estridente cadena de explosiones, temblores, resuellos y una voz que parecía discutir con alguien que no le contestaba.

Oía tambien el sonido de palancas moverse hasta el tope y chocar contra algo metálico que hacía que las explosiones sonaran aun más, era como una explosion eléctrica y luego más resuellos, como si un animal agónico estuviera dando sus últimos suspiros antes de morir.

Lisa Hayes aun no podía abrir sus ojos, pero podía ahora sentir y lo que llegaba hasta su cerebro era una dura superficie fría, de metal, suave al tacto, además sentía como se movía en diferentes ángulos antes de recobrar, por segundos, la horizontal en un ritmo que casualmente tenía que ver con los resuellos y las explosiones.

Pasos sobre el metal, pasos frenéticos y luego más palancas sonando.

Sea lo que fuere, ella ya no estaba en la nave que la llevaba a la Tierra desde el SDF-1, algo había ocurrido entre que Rick la salvará del ataque Zentradi y le diera ese mensaje en código Morse tan emotivo y que le había llenado el corazón de un agradable calorcillo; aun recordaba las luces del Skull-1 destellando en código y ella repitiendo en voz alta lo que Rick le quería decir en privado.

Rick Hunter había luego acelerado y regresado al SDF-1 pidiéndole antes que regresara pronto.

Y luego…estaba ahí.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Dónde estaba?

Lentamente abrió los ojos y sí, en efecto, estaba en el suelo metálico de alguna especie de transporte que nunca había visto antes; sin levantarse del suelo pues no sabía si podría hacerlo, notó una consola central rodeada de pantallas, diales y palancas, todas ellas alrededor de un cilindro transparente donde algo subía y bajaba al ritmo de los resuellos.

La habitación parecía grande, muy grande, de techo alto y con escaleras a un nivel superior en donde ella podía notar que había pasillos que conducían a lugares desconocidos dentro de aquel lugar.

Era un transporte, era claro pues se movía en diferentes ángulos mientras las explosiones que salían de ocultos circuitos continuaban sacudiendo el artefacto.

Lisa empezó a levantarse poniendo las manos sobre el frio metal y ejerciendo fuerza para levantar su cuerpo solo que no lo logró pues una mano aterrizó sobre su espalda y un rostro apareció a su izquierda.

"Es mejor que te quedes abajo, "le sugirió el dueño de aquel rostro con un marcado acento inglés. "a la TARDIS no le gustó nada lo que ha pasado y está en uno de sus estados de negación."

Lisa iba a protestar, pero el hombre no permaneció con ella, más bien, se levantó y corrió hacia la consola apuntándole con un objeto esbelto que sobresalía de su mano y que emitía una luz en su punta además de un zumbido rítmico.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Lisa y su voz sonó débil, tanto que el hombre no la escuchó y corrió al otro lado de la consola. ¿qué ha pasado?"

Lisa logró sentarse y vio que aun traía su uniforme, manchado de hollín, pero había perdido uno de sus zapatos; una cuidadosa inspección le dijo que estaba completa y no tenia alguna herida visible, su cabello estaba desordenado y eso era todo lo cual añadía aun más al misterio de donde se encontraba.

El hombre se posicionó a su izquierda, frente los controles y empezó a leer lo que sea que estaba escrito en una pantalla.

"Nos dieron un buen golpe. "dijo el extraño más para si mismo que para Lisa.

Mientras el trabajada en los controles, Lisa pudo verle con detenimiento.

Era alto, caucásico, de cabello liso y rebelde como el de Rick, vestía un traje gris y unos zapatos tenias color blanco, ella le calculo algunos treinta años y obviamente era inglés por su acento.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Lisa y esta vez estuvo segura de alcanzar un tono de voz suficientemente alto para ser escuchada, sin embargo, el hombre no respondió. "Te estoy hablando" le dijo Lisa con su voz autoritaria. "¡Hey!"

"Soy el Doctor. "fue la respuesta.

La respuesta, por supuesto, no satisfizo a Lisa en los más mínimo así que se levanto y fue a encarar al sujeto agarrándolo del brazo y forzándolo a mirarla de frente.

"¿Quién?, ¿El Doctor quién?" (N. de A. Who?, Doctor Who?")

"Simplemente el Doctor, "le respondió el individuo encogiéndose de hombros. " y si quieres saber en dónde estas, pues estas en la T.A.R.D.I.S."

La máquina resolló agónicamente, como reaccionando a su nombre.

Lisa arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

"¿Tardis?" preguntó cruzando los brazos, " ¿en que parte de la RDF sirve usted?" y luego añadió un ácido "¿Doctor?"

El hombre le sonrió por un segundo y luego su rostro adquirió una seriedad absoluta cuando le contestó.

"En ninguna. "pausa, "ahora, si me permite, señorita Hayes, Hayase o como sea, tenemos que estabilizar a la Tardis o terminaremos como el transporte que la llevaba a la Tierra."

Así que ella fue sumariamente ignorada por algunos minutos más mientras el hombre seguía luchando con los controles mientras Lisa intentaba, en vano, recordar cómo había llegado ahí sin ningún éxito.

"Pero…" empezó Lisa.

"Tenemos que hacer que la acepte, "le explicó el Doctor, mirándola los ojos, "piensa que es usted una alucinación mía y se niega a aterrizar. "pausa, "así que tendrá que ayudarme: Jale esa palanca con todas sus fuerzas, eso debería servir para que nos permita aterrizar."

"¿Qué?" Lisa tomo la palanca con las manos, "habla como si esta máquina estuviera viva."

"Lo está" le aseguró el hombre usando su extraña herramienta una vez más. "y es testaruda como una mula. "

Esa combinación de palabras pareció no gustarle a la máquina que se inclinó en un ángulo salvaje que hizo que, literalmente, Lisa estuviera colgando de la palanca mientras un torrente de agua caía a su alrededor y sobre ella, mojándola completamente, incluso un patito de hule rebotó contra su cabeza, eso y un salvavidas rojo brillante.

"Oh, no, no la piscina otra vez." Se quejó el hombre mientras Lisa gritaba desesperadamente entre el agua, los resuellos y el misterio en el que se encontraba." ¡Allon-sy!" gritó el hombre.

DR. WHO/ROBOTECH

LA ULTIMA CARTA DE LOS DALEK.

De la saga Dr. Who en los confines del espacio y tiempo.

Por Vick Peña


End file.
